The many things she keeps to herself
by WaitALifetime
Summary: Lilly truscott is your average teen. She has friends and a rather good family. But, she's keeping a secret from all of them except herself. SUCKY summary! Please read though!
1. Trailer

Disclamier.

DONT OWN ANYTHING.

except the plot.

3

Authors note.

This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you guys will appreciate my hard work and determination. I hope to one day succeed in writing. I guess I'm pretty fond of it. Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRAILER(:

**She sat on her bedroom floor looking at what she caused.**

_"I can't take this dreadful life!"_

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott.

**He watches her skate past his house and wonders if they will ever be.**

_"I love her! I can't see her like this!"_

Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken.

**Their best friend watches them as they steal slight glances from far away.**

_"They need to be together. She's lost without him."_

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart.

**But there's something that Lilly isn't sharing with them.**

_"I can't tell them no matter what happens.."_

_**OTHER CAST MEMBERS **_

_**to be mentioned in the story xD**_

Thanks for reading this and stay tuned for the first chapter!

.Love.3

New Story for the New year!!

Ohh. And I'm sorry if someone already wrote a fanfic with the same plot. I didn't check lol. So, don't go crazy on me and start hating. :D Just let me know.


	2. Oliver? Oken?

Disclamier...

I dont own HM.. OR To Write Love On Her Arms, BUT i do own my idea

A/N. First story ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She quickly wiped the blood that was rushing out of the deepening cut on her wrist. She, herself, made it and for her it made her feel better.

"LILLIAN! Dinner is ready!"

"I'll be down in a bit thanks mom," she replied trying to hide her sobbing.

Running to the bathroom she slowly put on a bandage and walked out. She put on a hoodie over her tank top to cover her endless scars.

"Sweetie, Take that sweather off. Its 98 degrees. You're going to boil!"

"MOM! JEEZ! LEAVE ME ALONE! I can decide for myself. Thanks."

She couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the warm fog outside and found herself in the starbuck's bathroom. The razor pointed directly towards the part of skin she was ready to scar. The flood was formed in a perfect straight line. She finally found herself smiling. Walking towards her best friend's house she quickly wiped the tears from before. She slowly walked into their home and into his room.

"Lilly! I haven't seen you in forever!" Her best friend, Oliver, hugged her.

_OWW! _Lilly thought to herself. "Oliver! I missed you, too"

As they started to catch up on the things that have happened in the week, Lilly suddenly felt butterflies whenever she heard his boy-ish giggle. _Ewww! Me and HIM? never.. I mean he probably doesn't like me. Wait, did i just feel sad about that? UGH! I like.. oliver. THERE i said it. _

It was getting late and Lilly left his house and began walkign towards her own. She walked up the stairs and into the cramped, messy room she called her own. Heading straight to her dresser, she noticed the sharp razer in the first drawer was gone....

Oliver's POV.

She left.. Lilly Truscott, the girl I'm utterly in love with. I need her in my arms. She's my addiction and I... I.. just can't replace that feeling.

RUN baby RUN! don't ever look ba-

"Hello?"

"Oliver? Oken?" the voice asked in a curious manner.

"Yes? And you are?"

"Miley. Miley. Stewart. Hannah Montana."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

who was her razor? what happened to it?  
...

Oh and what happened to Miley?

...

Find out in the next chapter. Sorry if this one is short. I started feeling a writer's block in the middle of it.! Ugh review for more? Chapters will get better.

I _**swear**_.

Thanks for the first review, believeinlove08.

(:


	3. The News

Disclamier:; i own nada.

Authors note:; Okay, you can hate me now. lol. I feel horrible for not updating. :[ OH! andd i have a question for all you loving members/nonmembers reading my story, do you want me to write about my friends, family, life, etc., on my profile? review with yes or no and whatever else you'd like to say about this/other chapters.! thanks and i love you all! :D

* * *

Lilly POV(:

Yes, well my life has totally been flipped over. Im Lilly Truscott. I have a best friend and my parents are getting divorced. Another thing to get depressed about? Yes. Everything has been going horrible. To top it all off, someone found my razor. Oh Gee! How fun! Not really.

"Lilly Rose, get your things we're moving in with the Okens for a while. We're going to be staying there until you father packs and moves in with his girlfriend."

As my mother finished her sentence, the last word was filled with all sorts of emotions. That woman was the reason my parents are going through this. I couldn't believe everything was just crashing down once flight at a time.[a/n a little 9/11 for ya'?] I needed my best friend to be here with me.

"Mom? Can Oliver help me pack?" I questioned my mother as kindly as possible.

"Sure. Just try not to fool around"

After hearing these words, without hesitantion, I called Oliver. He agreed to come and help. And this was why he was my bestfriend, and _wonderwall_. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I smiled for the first time today.

Oliver POV3

I could tell she was hurt as she slowly asked me to come over. I knew what she was going through and i was going to be the one that lifted her up. My mother had agreed without questioning. I quickly got dressed and combed my hair trying to look better for Lilly. I ran down the wooden, smooth stairs and grabbed an orange, Lilly's favorite fruit.

I rang her doorbell and then she appeared with a tear-stained face. Without bothering I pulled her into a hug and wiped her tears. I handed her the orange and her face lite up.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Welcome, so where do we start?" I giggled with her.

NO ONE'S POV. :D

Lilly and Oliver slowly took out some things she would need for the next three weeks. Everything was going into a big suitcase. Picking up each item slowly, Oliver grabbed a picture album with "Oliver O.& Lilly T. BIFFLES FOREVER" ingraved in the front. Slowly opening it he saw every picture of memories that were still remembered in his heart. He wouldn't of remembered any other memories with someone else except Lilly. And then he remembered the call he got from Miley.

"UH. Lilly? Did I mention Miley called last week.?"

"WHAT?" she screamed.

* * *

WOOT WOOT! Longer than the other one! :D Sorta stumbled on a writer's block at the end. Hope you enjoy! Leave delicious reviews ;D

OH! and what is Lilly going to say about Miley?

What happened between them? How about Miley and Oliver? STAY TUNED3

ilyguys mucho.

REVIEW REVIEW LOVE.


	4. Dwelling on the past

Sorry SO SO SO much. Too much trobles have been happening to me. But however I got a marvelous review for a very kind person, so here I am writingg this! - loads of lovee ! From abbey .

* * *

_Dash_. My thoughts filtered with the thoughts of the girl who has caused all of my problems. And yes, I still remember the night when it happened.

_**FlashBack **_

"_Lilly, you seriously are in over your head right now!" miley yelled._

"_Miley, are you really doing this right now?" I yelled horridly back._

"_I, still can't get over the fact that after everything you did to me, you come back when YOU need the help. But when your best friend needs the help, you're off in nowhere land." _

" _I can't believe you could say that all! You know it's not true!" _

" _Lilly, the fact that you lied to me and said you didn't like Nick changed everything. I would never mess with the guy you like!!"_

"_MILEY! Listen to me! I don't like Nick Jonas. Okay? So stop thinking I do! I would never like him when I know he's your boyfriend." I was practically in tears, as I spoke._

"_Lilly, UGH! I can't believe all this! I'm only freaking out because I..uhmm..well..nick..and...me..baby...sex..." She stuttered in between sobs._

"_miley, your having a baby?"_

"_yes, I can't handle this!" She spoke._

_**End Of FlashBack **_

And that, was the last time I ever saw & heard from miley stewart ever again. I haven't for, a year and a half. The baby was probably already born and raised beyond expectations. No one ever found out about Hannah Montana and Miley. Lucky her. I remember how she always influated her way out of the smallest, tiniest problems, or even the biggest.

"Lilly? Hello? WOOHOO?", I startled as oliver's voice circulated my body.

I nodded and quickly realized we were done packing. With that, we exited my house for what seemed to be the last time. I looked around and sucked in everything. I snapped! The blades!! I told Oliver to wait a second while I went to the bathroom the get a hairclip. _Bad excuse_. I went into the cabinet and found them. Thank god.

**A few days later ;D**

Waking up everyday was a little bit more awkward, since I slept in the same room as oliver, but of course on seperate beds. I wouldn't be able to live if I made the same mistake as, her. Every morning it was the same routine, wake up early, eat breakfast, take a walk with all of us, and then enjoy ourselves. I loved the bondings we all spent together, and came to the exception that i'd never want to be anywhere except here.

Everything felt, breathless. Like you didn't have to worry about the slightest, fly. It was _blissful_. I would even call it a "heaven on earth". Everyone would feel the same if they got to live with their crush/best friend. Nevertheless, this for me, was a one in a million chance.

Ever since that day remembering miley, I have never even spoke her name since it. Most people would be thrilled to see, their best friend start a happy family. However, not at the age of 15. Yet I won't continue to dwell anymore on the past, yet just continue on with the future.

* * *

AHH!! today was fantastic ! My english teacher made my whole day! And gave me the inspiration to continuee this ! :}}} thanks, ms. P 3 hahha !! My poemm made her day, and she madee mines with her reaction! It was like :O and then :D and then wow! Good job 3 lmaoo . Iluuu guys !


End file.
